wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Seiros
__NOEDITSECTION__ = adding her infobox and that stuff later Created by Pokeball. Coded by FSH. Appears in Three Houses. Spoiler alert; goes under the name Rhea. Appearance Normal * sandwing with some green * female * actually has somewhat skywing genes Immaculate One * not albino * stars in wings of course * mostly white * red eyes * light gold-yellow horns and spikes Personality * Was kind and courteous * Ruthless and those who dispose violence on her * Has rights of justice to those who oppose her * Is obsessed with reviving her mother after she was murdered by Nemesis as a part to heal her and make others suffer * After Byleth decides to not kill Edelgard she becomes angry and transforms into the Immaculate One * As the Immaculate One, is evil and is obsessed with power to try and take down those who would dare oppose her and her plans. * Then vengeful to killing Byleth * Believes Byleth is keeping her mother away from her and wants to kill her to get her mother back History * Archbishop for the SandWing army * Leader of the Knights of Seiros * Goes under the name Rhea while she is at the Officer's Academy * Originally one of the children of the SandWing nicknamed the Goddess * Born of the Goddess's blood after she arrived in the Sand Kingdom * Was one of the few only survivors of the SandWing massacre thousands of years ago * Around a few thousand years old * Inherited animus magic * Seiros opposed Nemesis after they caused the massacre, desperate for revenge * Allied with the survivors * Eventually killed Nemesis in her mother's name * She rewrote history to hide her and her siblings' existence and Nemesis's origins * Decided to use animus enchanted stones she called Crest Stones to make new dragons in created bodies to attempt to revive her mother * All of them were failures * The twelfth failure was a young SeaWing adult named Water * The SeaWing fell in love with Jeralt after Jeralt helped her survive a fatal blow * The two fell in love * All of Rhea's subjects were failures and were all females. List in order of subjects created with their current status (all subjects created with crest stones): Fatemaker; NightWing. Test subject. Test number 682-132. Failure. Dead. Lyre; RainWing. Test subject. Test number 231-213. Failure. Dead. Black Widow; SandWing. Test subject. Test number 343-643. Failure. Dead. Glimmer; SilkWing. Test subject. Test number 034-782. Failure. Dead. Topaz, SkyWing. Test subject. Test number 023-532. Failure. Dead. Petal; LeafWing. Test subject. Test number 348-234. Failure. Dead. Lacewing; HiveWing. Test subject. Test number 290-341. Failure. Dead. Lotus; MudWing. Test subject. Test number 281-802. Failure. Dead. Azure; SeaWing. Test subject. Test number 218-432. Failure. Dead. Nightshade; NightWing. Test subject. Test number 293-432. Failure. Dead. Rime; IceWing. Test subject. Test number 231-489. Failure. Dead. Water; SeaWing. Test subject. Test number 389-538. Mostly good, but still a failure. Dead. * After Byleth, Water's daughter, hatched, Byleth had no heartbeat and was dying * The only way to save Byleth was for Seiros, or Rhea, to transfer the crest stone from Water into Byleth * She did * Water died * Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction Category:Content (Pokeballmachine) Category:SandWings Category:NightWings Category:Animus Category:Animus Enchanted Category:Females Category:Hybrids Category:SkyWings